Harry Potter en nog een uitverkorene
by PaulaBoomkamp
Summary: Dit is een verhaal dat vertelt over de liefde tussen twee jonge mensen. Een liefde die de wereld zal gaan redden óf juist zal vernietigen. Een verhaal over goed en kwaad en de grens daartussen in. Het speelt zich af in het zesde boek.
1. Voorwoord

**Voorwoord**

Desiree Orphelin is een ongelukkig en eenzaam vijftienjarige meisje dat in een weeshuis woont. Ze is daar, zoals ze het zelf noemt, gedropt door haar ouders toen ze nog maar pas is geboren. Ze is opvliegend, fel en getekend door haar verleden. Toch heeft dit roodharige meisje met haar bijzondere felgroene ogen een klein hartje die maar weinig mensen te zien zullen krijgen.

Ze is anders dan de kinderen op het weeshuis en kan dingen. Dingen waar de meeste mensen alleen maar over fantaseren. Vreemde dingen gebeuren met de mensen die haar slecht behandelen en ze kan voorwerpen bewegen met haar gedachten. Het raarste en engste is nog wel dat slangen met haar kunnen praten. Zelf begrijpt ze deze dingen niet. Waarom kan ze het? Waarom is ze anders dan de rest?

Haar leven verandert als ze achter komt wat ze werkelijk is, namelijk een echte heks, en dat er nog meer zijn van haar soort. Eindelijk is ze niet meer alleen en misschien kan haar ouders vinden in dit rare en bijzondere wereldje van hekserij. Ze mag lessen gaan volgen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en zal daar gaan leren om met haar krachten om te gaan.

Iedereen is erg nieuwsgierig naar dit nieuwe meisje dat zomaar in het vijfde leerjaar erbij komt. Eén persoon zorgt er echter voor dat ze zich echt thuis voelt, Draco Malfidus. Door een vreemde gebeurtenis komen ze erachter dat ze op een of andere manier met elkaar verbonden zijn. Hij heeft niet zo veel tijd voor haar en gedraagt zich af en toe heel erg vreemd, maar hij is wel heel lief en zorgzaam voor haar.

Maar zelfs hier is Desiree Orphelin anders dan de anderen, want zij is de enige Zwadderaar die vrienden krijgt uit de 'gehate' afdeling Griffoendor, iets waar Draco heel erg boos over is. Hij is niet de enige, want ook Harry Potter is erg zorgzaam tegenover haar en wil juist dat ze niet meer met Draco omgaat. Zo wordt er van haar verwacht een keuze te maken. Die keuze zal niet alleen bepalend zijn voor haar toekomst, maar ook de toekomst van alle anderen, want ze behoort tot een veel groter en dieper geheim. Dit geheim heeft alles te maken met haar afkomst en haar vriendje Draco. Samen met hem en haar vrienden zal ze meer obstakels moeten overwinnen dan ze zich ooit voor mogelijk hadden gehouden…

Een verhaal waarin wordt verteld over vriendschap en familie.  
Over goed en kwaad en de grens daartussen.  
Een verhaal dat laat zien hoe sterk liefde kan zijn.  
Hoe erg het is als je vertrouwen geschonden wordt.  
Een verhaal dat je zult meeslepen tot de laatste letter.

* * *

_Het speelt zich af tijdens Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins.  
alle copyrights behoren JK. Rowling toe,  
maar heb alsjeblieft toch het respect om mijn verhaal in zijn waarde te houden en het niet te kopiëren._


	2. Proloog

**_Proloog_**

_Wat je ook doet, waar je ook gaat...__  
__wanneer je me nodig hebt...__  
__fluister gewoon mijn naam...__  
__en ik kom eraan!_

_Afscheid nemen bestaat niet...!_

_Marco Borsato – Afscheid nemen bestaat niet_

* * *

Het was een donkere en stormachtige nacht. Bliksemflitsen verlichtten de stad en het onweer liet de mensen opschrikken met zijn oorverdovende gedonder. Honden kropen jankend onder het bed en mensen vluchtten haastig door de straten op zoek naar hun warme en gezellige huizen. De wind raasde door de straten en jaagde de mensen nog erger op.

Zo ook liep een jonge man rillend door de straten met zijn kraag zo hoog mogelijk opgetrokken. Even twijfelde hij of de korte, maar gevaarlijke route zou nemen door de donkere stegen of toch zou kiezen voor de lange en veilige route over de grote weg. Hij voelde de wind dwars door zijn jas heen blazen, waarna hij de donkere steeg in rende. Er waren maar een paar lantaarnlampen in de straat die niet genoeg licht gaven om alle hoeken te verlichten. Zijn ademhaling was snel en ongecontroleerd, terwijl hij haastig door het steegje liep. Zijn donkerbruine haren zaten plakkerig aan zijn hoofd vast en hij nieste.

Plotseling zag hij een gedaante voor zich, waardoor hij vlug in een donker hoekje schoot. Zijn ogen richtten zich op de persoon die was verschenen in het steegje. Het was erg raar, maar het leek net alsof die persoon uit het niets was verschenen. Hijgend keek hij naar die vreemde verschijning in het steegje. Het was een klein gedaante, waarschijnlijk een vrouw. Ze droeg een zwarte mantel en had een kap over haar hoofd heen getrokken waardoor hij haar volledige gezicht niet kon zien. Toch kon hij een paar rode plukken haar onder haar mantel vandaan zien komen en haar felgroene ogen zien. Ze had iets in haar handen, maar wat het precies was, kon de man niet precies zien.

Toen ze om zich heen keek, dook hij snel weer achter de container. Voorzichtig keek hij weer naar de vrouw die ondertussen richting een armoedig gebouw liep. Er stond een bordje bij, maar het was niet heel goed te lezen. Het was vies en bevlekt bordje waar hij met moeite de volgende letters kon ontcijferen: W…es…uis.

Een traan viel onder haar kap naar beneden, op de deken die het kind warm hield. 'Ik zal je missen, mijn lieve Desiree. Maar vergeet niet, ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.' Waar ze zachtjes aan toevoegde: 'Waar ik ook ben en of ik nou dood of levend ben, ik zal er altijd voor je zijn…'

De man deed zijn best om niet te hoeven slikken, bang dat ze hem opmerkte. Wat ontzettend erg, dat arme kind, die arme vrouw. Hij voelde dat zijn ogen vochtig werden. Na een korte aarzeling haalde hij zijn neus zachtjes op.

Ze drukte de baby die kennelijk Desiree heette, nog steviger tegen zich aan. Te stevig in de ogen van de baby. Desiree probeerde zich daarom ook uit haar moeders armen los te maken, waarna de vrouw haar vrij snel losliet. De jongen streek een pluk vochtig haar uit zijn gezicht en vroeg zich af waar de vader van het kind was. Verstopte ze de baby misschien voor hem?

Ondertussen legde ze de kleine baby voorzichtig op de grond, dicht bij het gebouw, zodat ze redelijk beschermd was tegen wind en regen. De kleine Desiree gaapte, ze was moe geworden van deze indrukwekkende gebeurtenissen. De jonge vrouw zuchtte zachtjes en legde dan aarzelend haar hand op de warme deken. 'Vergeet nooit wie je bent en wie je echte familie is.'

Ze haalde een brief uit haar zak en legde deze zorgvuldig naast de kleine baby. Nu Desiree in het licht van het weeshuis lag, kon hij pas zien hoe jong de baby was. Hoogstens een weekje oud. Waarom gaf ze haar baby af, terwijl ze dat eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde? Juist nu, terwijl de baby veel zorg en aandacht nodig had. Je hebt toch niet voor niets een baby gekregen? De meeste mensen willen toch zeker, vooral in de eerste weken, bij hun geliefde kind zijn? Alle "eerste" dingen meemaken. Het eerste woordje. De eerste kleine stapjes. Of was dat maar een fabeltje? De man zuchtte zachtjes en merkte dat er een einde kwam aan dit droevige afscheid. Hij draaide zich om en liep met hangende schouders weg van de gebeurtenis. Een gebeurtenis die hij waarschijnlijk nooit meer zal vergeten en die hem zijn hele leven zou achtervolgen.

De ogen van de baby vielen langzaam dicht. De jonge vrouw wierp nog een blik op de baby, op haar dochter. Ze hoopte dat de baby op deze manier beschermd zal worden voor de gruwelijke wereld waarin zijzelf leeft. Al wist ze, diep in haar hart, dat het meisje ooit door haar of zijn kant gevonden zal worden. Tot die dag hoopte ze dat het meisje gelukkig en vooral veilig zal zijn. Ze draaide zich met een zachte zucht om en liep haastig de straat uit, alsof ze helemaal nooit afscheid had genomen van haar dochter en eigenlijk niet in dit straatje had willen zijn...

* * *

_Alle copyrights horen bij hun rechtmatige eigenaar._


End file.
